


Harold and Draconica

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Good but flawed James Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Always wrap up





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Draconica had a 1 night stand which resulted in her being pregnant,Harry and Draconica are in the weasley twins year so they were born in 1978,James survived that night in Godric’s Hollow,Voldemort just stunned him and Sirius did not got to prison,Petunia still got with Marius though, this is in Azenor Sage Renewal timeline AU so Charlus and Dorea are James parents instead grandparents and Dorea daughter of Arcturus instead of Cygnus and Fleamont and Euphemia does not exist,but Arcturus,Melanie,Cassiopeia,Abraxas,and Pollux survived their assassination attempt,James does not let Harry interact with his black relatives because of Dumbledore influence,James thinks the Malfoys are death eaters.Voldemort dead not coming back this will focus on family and 1 more thing Blaise is James’s son ah this will be fun and Evan Rosier survived and had kids himself so Blaise is not heir Rosier

Chapter 1 summer after 5th year 1994  
Draconica has been sick all week sick she got home from Hogwarts,her mother and Father has called her a healer.Draco said Lucius and Narcissa coolly, you are 8 weeks pregnant they both said to her.What she said shocked by this, who is the boy that got you pregnant demanded. She had to sit down, well me and your mother are waiting, it is Harold Potter and they were shocked. You know his father hates use, he thinks that we are death eaters, why do you think he has only allowed Sirius, Leonis and Orion around him. Not even Marius, Petunia and Antares around them and now this will be a big fallout from this. The light side will accuse you of seducing him to get your hook inside the boy who lived. But it was he who pursued me said a pissed off Draconica who was fuming.Be that as it may the public will not see it that way and now I will have to tell your grandfather said Lucius leaving the room. Mother what will happen now, well right now normally under things like these we will have to make sure the baby is who you say it is. Then we will have to contact the Potter’s so they can know what is happening with this new development.What will happen if Lord Potter denies the baby his or her Potter heritage asked Draconica to Narcissa. Then a blood feud will most likely happen and an honor duel will take place,but Sirius is his Ardenvraar. He will have to fight father and Severus in a duel mother, this cannot happen said Draconica.We will do everything so that will not come to pass said Narcissa.Just then Lucius comes back with his father, Draco is it true are you really pregnant with the Potter’s heir.Yes grandpa I Am,well we have to move about this in a certain matter, the potters are higher standing than use.What are we gonna do asked Narcissa, we will get your cousin Sirius involved as well as Arcturus and go directly to James with this. I agree father Arcturus is the lord of his maternal house and his grandfather so he will have to listen to him. Well we should be off to see Arcturus and Sirius then said Narcissa as they all left the house.

Scene Change Blackmoor Castle

After telling Arcturus the situation he decided to help them,this child will be my first of great great grandchildren along with Pollux’s.So I know you can count on him also, however James will be big headed in this and deny that Harold is the father.Do you think he will deny he has ever slept with you he asked to Draconica, no he will not she said with certainty.Then I take this matter to James he said to Abraxas, he will listen if Harry said he willing slept with her.I will take the matter to Gringotts then and hope it does not start a feud between our houses.

Scene Change Potterville Hall

Harry is in his room waiting for his OWLS to come when his father called him down to formal room.You wanted to see me dad, yes I have been contacted by Gringotts that I will be having a grandchild on the way, care to explain that for me said James.The only girl I ever had sex with was Draconica Malfoy, you slept with a daughter of a death eater. She is no death eater, you are so caught up in Dumbledore tales that you cannot see anything for yourself.Not wanting to argue with his son he decided that they should head to Gringotts.

Gringotts Conference room

James was talking with his manager, so you're telling me that Harold really has a child on the way with Malfoy daughter, yes I Am said Ripclaw. The political scene will shift with people thinking Harry has gone dark,Harry is pissed that his dad is saying this. Just then the Malfoys,Arcturus and Sirius comes inside of the conference room. James I see you have heard voiced Arcturus, yes grandfather I have and I believe she used a love potion on my son. The Malfoys were irate denying that fact out right, my daughter does not need a potion to make your son interested in her voiced Narcissa. Well since everyone's here we might as well decided well things go from here said Sirius. They will have to get married to make the child a legal heir unless I legalize him and it would be easier for them to be married. I agree said Abraxas, I will not have a grandchild is born out of wedlock he said. So James I take it you will allow Petunia and Marius to get know their nephew Sirius said, I see said James.Well There is a another thing we wanted to talk to you about Lord Potter, it seems you have another son. Who he asked shocked by this, Blaise Zabini and everybody was shocked by this, you slept with Claire asked Narcissa. It was just a 1 time thing and why are you just now telling me this and not when he was born.We just found out for some reason about a few days ago ourselves said Ripclaw. Well Ripclaw I better do a lineage test to make sure I don’t have other kids out there. Ripclaw turned to the Malfoys, have Griphook escort you to my office and after I’m done here you all can do the marriage contract said Ripclaw. They all nodded and went outside the room to have griphook escort them to the goblin’s office. Now Lord Potter here goes the sheet and James drops some blood on the sheet.

Name: James Charlus Potter  
Date of Birth: March 30th 1954  
Mother: Dorea Virgo Potter nee Black  
Father: Charlus Roland Potter  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Children(s) Harold James Potter born July 31st 1978  
Blaise Duane Zabini born June 28th 1980  
Grandparents: Paternal Roland Stephen Potter + Crystal Rachel Potter nee Mckinnon Maternal Arcturus Sirius Black III + Melanie Samantha Black nee Macmillan  
Hereditas directus of:  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Linfred  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Roland  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Pellinore  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of BLISHWICK  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of GRYFFINDOR  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of NAGA

James was shocked by the extra Lordships, he knew about Peverell,Linfred and Gryffindor but the others really shocked him.I will be claiming these lordships, it will help the light side even more and we will not be deadlock with the dark any longer. I would also like to do 1 to said Harry and Ripclaw brings out lineage sheet for him to cut and spill his blood.  
Name: Harold James Potter  
Date of Birth: July 31st 1978  
Mother: Lillian Mary Potter nee Evans  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Sibling: Blaise Duane Zabini  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Grandparents: Charlus Roland Potter + Dorea Virgo Potter nee Black Maternal Robert Henry Evanston(squib) +Jennifer Daisy Evanston nee Gaunt(squib)  
Hereditas directus of:  
Paternal  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Linfred  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Roland  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Pellinore  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of BLISHWICK  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of GRYFFINDOR  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of NAGA  
Maternal  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Slytherin  
Ancient and Noble house of Stacey(conquest)

Good merlin Lily was a pureblood and she did not even know it James said. Son this will help the light side, we can finally pass the laws we have been wanting to. Here are the lordship rings for Lord potter and heirship rings for you heir potter. James now had 8 lordship rings while Harry had 13 heirship rings, which mine blowing. Well we better get to the office, the others are waiting for use there to go over the contract.Arriving at the office the Malfoy’s account manager bearfang there also. Alright we can begin the signing of the marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Noble House of Malfoy.

For the bride price I offer 20,000,000 G and a vacation home in Athens, Greece and 1 in Honolulu,Hawaii said James. For her dowry we give 10,000,000 G, a castle in Ireland and a manor in western England said Abraxas. I propose a 3 son contract since myself and Harold are all that’s left of the Potter line.We(Malfoys) want unlimited access to the children and they should be allowed around their maternal cousins. They should be educated about the muggle things and their culture also said James. They should be able to learn about the pureblood history and traditions along with our culture said James.Both James and Abraxas signs the contract in blood with Sirius and Lucius signing as witnesses. The wedding should take place in 3 weeks, that should give Narcissa and Draconica enough time to plan the wedding.They all agreed to it and the Malfoys left with it just being Harold, Sirius,James and Arcturus.You know your grandmother has missed you said Arcturus, I have missed her 2 said James.Then why do you come around, Sirius, Leonis and Orion are the only Blacks that you see. I told you as long as you entertain death eaters I will not be there, he said angrily. There has never been any death eaters that has been around the Black’s since the war ended,I have forbidden them from being around them. Any way there killed my son your uncle Orion, You did not think I would let that slide. James was shocked by this, I did not know, Dumbledore said that you and Abraxas were involved with Voldemort together. Dumbledore does not know a damn thing about me or Malfoy, he just wants to make it seem like we are in league with him because we were Slytherins Arcturus said pissed off. Well I guess I better get around to seeing grandma then said James in a calm voice. She will want to see Harold also and your aunt Lucretia has missed you also so you will see her too.James could not believe that they have decided to go against the dark lord, go figure 

Reviews?


	2. Marriage, Sex and losing family members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning and Major Character death and Marriage contracts

Over the past 2 weeks the wedding preparations have been an ongoing thing, it has been decided me and Draconica will be married will get married in the Potter Castle in Southern Wales.My best man will be Oliver Wood and groomsmen are Leonis,Orion,Neville,Dudley and my brother Blaise. It was a real shock to him when he found out that dad was his real father said Harry.The Rosiers were mad at Claire for breaking the marriage contract, now they had to pay fines to the Zabini family. Draconica's Matron of honor will be Nymphadora Tonks with her bridesmaids as Pansy Parkinson,Justina Flint,Daphne Greengrass,Hannah Abbott and Arianna Wilkes.This will be the biggest event of the year, boy who lived getting married, so far there are over 10,000 guests.Well Guys he said to Oliver and his ravenclaw mates, tomorrow I will be a married man so I should get some shut eye.He goes to his room where he drifts off to sleep thinking about married life with Draconica.He wakes up the next day to his elf shaking him, master Harold you will be getting married in 4 hours said his elf. I’m up chuck said Harry to his elf, good let’s get some breakfast inside of you now.He goes down to the breakfast hall where his best man and groomsmen are at.Harry said Oliver let’s gets some food inside of you before your big day and his plate is pile up with meat, eggs, biscuits and fruit along with orange juice.As he was eating he was thinking about their honeymoon on potter island in the pacific ocean.They have a nice villa there with a wonderful winery,he can’t wait till he gets Draconica there.An hour later they were done eating their brunch, we better get over to the castle to get ready.Harry jump inside of the shower and moans to the hot water,scrubbing himself he thinks about his life from now on.Jumping out of the shower he sees he has only an hour before the wedding starts.He changes into his robes with the potter crest on them.It’s time son said James and he looks at him,your mother is smiling down from the heavens above on you right now James voiced. I know she is dad, well let’s get you married said James as they left to the altar with the minister Bagnold and his best man Oliver already there. Just then music plays and the wedding party comes out, then it stops before it plays again and Draconica walks down with Lucius

If tomorrow is judgment day  
And I'm standing on the front line  
And the Lord asks me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you  
If I wake up in World War III  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you're coming with me  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
Draconica looks drop dead sexy in her gown in her white summer wedding dress the media is going wild taking pictures.  
If I lose my fame and fortune (really don't matter)  
And I'm homeless on the street (on the street Lord)  
And I'm sleeping in Grand Central Station (okay)  
It's okay if you're sleeping with me  
As the years they pass us by (the years, the years, the years, the years, the years)  
We stay young through each other's eyes (each other's eyes)  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay as long as I got you baby  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
As she nearly gets to the altar she can only think in a few minutes I will be a married woman.  
If I should die this very day (very very very day)  
Don't cry (don't cry), 'cause on Earth we weren't meant to stay  
And no matter what the people say (really don't matter)  
I'll be waiting for you after the judgment day  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Wizards and witches begin Bagnold, we have gathered here to witness the joining of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Noble House of Malfoy.Harold and Draconica have come together under the blessing of mother magic. They will now exchange their own vows, Draconica said Harold, I still remember the beautiful girl that I saw the day of our sorting at Hogwarts, the 1 who always had a smile on her face and willing to help others. The 1 who would never let another person being bullied and that Is the woman I Am glad I will be marrying. Harold said Draconica, I still remember the day you volunteered to help me with my transfiguration homework.I complain and called you all type of names and yet you still help me with a smile on your face.I knew right then and there wonderful and kind person and I am glad that I can call that man my husband. Now repeat after me "Do you, Draconica Narcissa Malfoy, take Harold James Potter to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, in dark times and light, and to always be true?" I do she says, And do you,Harold James Potter, take Draconica Narcissa Malfoy to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in dark times and light, and to always be true?" I do Harry says,"Then by the blessings of mother magic, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harold Potter. Harry, you may kiss your wife said minister Bagnold."Harry unveils and kisses Draconica and an applause rings throwout the hall as Harry leads her down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party.

Scene Change Savage Garden Truly Madly Deeply 

Harry and Draconica are about to have their dance together as husband and wife. 

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Everybody is looking at the couple as they dance thinking how good they look together  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come

If only Lily could be here to witness this and see what type of man he has become thought James  
tarts, cherry hearts, carrot cake, brownies, puddings,apple pie,cheesecake, fresh fruits, and the Harold's favourite, treacle tarts sweetened the teeth. Pumpkin juice, spicy mulled wine, Orange Juice,Muggle soda pop sprite and pepsi, butterbeer and Firewhiskey flowed freely, along with some of the more exotic drinks and mixes.After everybody had filled up they all danced some more, Harry with Narcissa, Melania, Druella and Cassiopeia.After some hours the reception came to an end, Harry and Draconica left to go to their honeymoon on potter island in the pacific ocean.Let me go freshen up she says as Harry changes into his pajama’s pants. She comes out in the sexiest lingerie he ever saw, her pink nipples are shown in the see thru bra, her curves are highlighted and her ass looks nice and plump in that thong, like what you see she said grinning and all he could do was shake his head.

Sex Scene 

Harry tackles her on the bed and rips her bra and sucks on her double c cup titties.O yes Harry moans Draconica as he sucked her nipples and kiss her titties.He kisses her down her stomach till he gets to her thong, he slid it off to reveal her pussy with the words Harold’s property on it in blonde letters.How do you like it, I love it says Harry.He bends his head down and takes a lick of it, and she moans, he then starts to get into eating her out with her hand on his head. Yess Harry right there moaned Draco as Harry used his parseltongue on her. I’m cumming she says before squirting her entire load in his mouth. Damn said Harry, you must really had a lot of release built up. I have not fucked in weeks said Draco, I know neither have I Harry said.Well my turn to return the favor she said as she grabbed his dick and licked the head of it. She swirls her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth, ohhh moans Harry.She takes more and more inside her mouth before she cannot take anymore.She bobs up and down in his dick while her tongue licks and swirl around his dick. Draconica this is the best feeling that I have ever experienced he said while his hand is on her hand. I wonder if I can get better at this I can use this against him when I want something done, then if he wants his dick sucked he will do it thought Draco,I’m cumming said Harry and he shoots his load over her face. Well she said wiping her face I know you was bent up but we are not done yet she said. She hops on top of him and lines her pussy up with his dick and sanks down hard on him. Oooo they moan together,she starts to rock her hip slowly before going real fast.Yes Harry fuck me real good she screams with her hair and titties flying everywhere.He rocks his hips back with her fucking her like a wild animal, he then turns iher around with him fucking her from behind in long hard strives.Before 2 long he cums hard inside of her pussy.

End of Sex Scene

Harry I hope you fuck me like that every time we fuck, don’t worry I will said Harry. They cuddle before falling into a deep sleep. The next week on the island they explored and check it’s winery. They also got their OWL results.

Ordinary Wizarding Exams  
Passing Grades O,E,A Failing grades D,P,T +=honors, ++= top of class and #1 in europe, +++= Newt O+ can start a mastery  
Draconica Narcissa Potter nee Malfoy

Potions O+++  
Ancient Runes O+  
Charms E  
Transfiguration O+  
Defense Against The Dark Arts O  
Artimancy O+++  
History of Magic O  
Herbology E  
Astronomy O  
Congratulations you have received have passed all of your classes with honors in Potions and Ancient Runes you qualify for newt level with all of these classes, you also can start a mastery in Potions and Artimancy.

Griselda Marchbanks

Baby looked at how well you have done, you can start your potion mastery with your godfather, I know she said as she kisses him. Open yours next she said and he does.

Ordinary Wizarding Exams  
Passing Grades O,E,A Failing grades D,P,T  
Harold James Potter  
Potions O  
Ancient Runes O+++  
Charms O+++  
Transfiguration O++  
Artimancy O+  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O+++  
Herbology O+  
History of Magic O+  
Astronomy O+  
Care for Magical Creatures O+++

Congratulations Mr.Harold Potter you have passed all of your owls and qualify to start s master in Runes,Charms,DADA and COMC with honors in Artimancy,History,Herbology and Astronomy.

Griselda Marchbanks

Baby you did better than me, so I did how bout we take our newts in September that way we will not have to go back to Hogwarts said Harry. I would love to do that. Here is some mail from Gringotts baby, it a list of my assets from the houses I inherited from my mother's side  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston  
Properties:  
Evanston Castle in Ireland 54,000 acres of land and 100 bedrooms with 20 room family suites   
Evanston Hall England 30,000 acres of land and 55 bedrooms with 3 pools and standard size Quidditch pitch  
Evanston Gardens Scotland 37,000 acres of land 60 bedrooms 10 greenhouses  
Evanston Ranch 20,000 acres of land cattles of pigs, cows, bulls, chicken, goats, lambs, fish farm, and crops of carrots, corn, peas, green beans, potatoes, sweet potatoes, lima beans, spinach, cauliflower, broccoli, pear trees, orange trees, strawberry patches, banana trees, cherry vines, kiwi trees, plum trees, black berries patches with 20 bedroom manor  
Empty castle in Perth 40, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms  
Empty Manor in Chelsea 55,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms  
Vacation home Jamaica 5,000 acres villa  
Vacation home Tuscany Italy 5,000 acres villa  
Wealth: 234,000,828,200 G  
Business shares: 20% of Daily Properpht   
30% of Witch Weekly  
Irish Nation team 100%  
Evanston farm 100%  
Marriage contract with house of Black written in 1879 Polaris Coralie Black/Harold James Potter  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt  
Properties:  
Gaunt Manor in Inverness 50,000 acres of land 100 bedrooms  
Gaunt shack in Little hangleton  
Wealth 100,000 galleons  
Marriage contract with the house of Black written in 1673 Eleanor Branstone/Harry Potter

Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair  
Properties:  
Sinclair Palace Chelsea,London 100,000 acres of land 5 potion labs and 5 greenhouses with 300 bedrooms and 100 family bedroom suites  
Sinclair Manor 30,000 acres Oxford 50 bedrooms and a Quidditch pitch  
Sinclair Island 300,000 square feet in the atlantic ocean  
Vacation home in Honolulu, Hawaii  
Wealth 600,000,000,342,000  
Marriage Contract with the house of Black written in 1722 Elektra Violante Black

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Slytherin  
Properties:  
Slytherin Castle 100,000 acres of land in Liverpool, England- 3 potion labs  
Serpents Manor 60,000 acres of land in York- 5 greenhouses  
Wealth 500,000,000,000 G  
Marriage contract with the house of Greengrass written in 1190 Daphne Anne Greengrass

Ancient and Noble House of Stacey

Properties:   
Stacey Hall 30,000 acres of land in southampton   
Stacey Manor 30,000 acres of land in Scotland  
Stacey family vacation in Nice, France villa 5,000 acres of land  
Family summer retreat in Athens, Greece 10,000 acres of land  
Stacey potion farm 100%  
Stacey silk corp 100%  
Wealth 19,000,423,122,000 G  
Marriage contract with house of Granger Hermione Jane Granger/Harold James Potter   
Vault#432: 560,000,456,000,000 G, 100% of puddlemere united, 100% Premium Potions, 100% Mike’s shipping and shipyard(people who dies without heirs) 5 manors, 4 villas and 2 castles

Harry and Draconica was shocked and not by wealth but by the marriage contracts.These baby are most likely unbreakable said Harry, so I will be having sister wives she voiced. I’m sorry I was happy with just you said Harry, I know but it is nothing that we can do. Well are you already packed our honeymoon is over and I know you look forward to seeing your parents.  
Back in the UK  
Arcturus has just gotten notices from Gringotts about marriage contracts for daughters of his house. All to the same person his great grandson Harold, well at least the house will be forever closely ties to the Potters.Just then Andromeda, Ted, Nymadora, Hermione and Eleanor came inside from the floo room.Milord Black I assume you have heard that Hermione and Eleanor now are betrothed to Harold said Meda. Yes they are not the only 1’s either both Polaris and Electra are betrothed to him also. So what are we going to do said Andromeda, well the contracts are unbreakable so we have to go through with them voiced Arcturus. Well we better get in contact with James so we can go over the final contract said Ted.

Scene Change Potterville Hall  
Harry was telling his dad about the contracts he inherited from his mom's side of the family. Well we better check let’s go to Gringotts and find out if we do said James while Draconica was telling her family about the contracts.  
Gringotts  
James and Harry was in their account manager office asking for the marriage contracts.Let’s see lord if their is any contracts, o my they are several lord potter, who they with asked Harry let see here  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of PREWETT- Harold Potter-Mafalda Prewett   
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell-Most Ancient and Noble House of Black- Nymphadora Tonks-Harold Potter  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of GRYFFINDOR-ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of ABBOTT Hannah Abbott/Harold Potter  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of NAGA-Noble house of Vaisey Alicia Vaisey/Harold Potter  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of BLISHWICK-Minor house of Macavoy broken Heidi Macavoy is now a slave to Harold Potter

Dad I have to marry Alicia, Sirius is going to kill me Harry voiced, don’t worry he will understand James said. Just then the Tonks and Arcturus walked inside the room, James I see you found out about the contracts voiced Arcturus. Yes and we have another with the Blacks with dora here he said pointing to Nymphadora. She was shocked, which family asked Ted, the Peverells for her said James. We also have Alicia for the Naga family, Sirius will be pissed about that 1 voiced Ted. Well we need to go over the contracts for these 3 said Andromeda, alright we can do it now since they are unbreakable, Ripclaw said James bring use the assets list of the houses of Gaunt,Peverell and Stacey. He left and 5 minutes later he returned with the assets while the Black account manager bought Arcturus. Alright we can start with Nymphadora's, I will offer the Peverells a manor house in france and a condo beach house in Delipni, Greece. I will give the Black’s a bride price of 20,000,000 G and castle in England valued at 5,000,000 G. The Peverells shall get her dowry of 10,000,000 G and her property dowry a manor in Oxford and a vacation home in Barbados. I will set up an account of 50,000,000 for her use only which will refill every year to 50,000,000 G. Both Arcturus and James signs the contract. Now Eleanor’ with the Gaunts said Arcturus, I take it they are broke he said to Harry, they still have the manor in inverness and 100,000 G in the vaults. But I will be adding money I got from killing off Voldemort said Harry. Ok said Arcturus I will waive the bride price. I will give a dowry of 3,000,000,000 G, a manor in Ireland along with her dowry of Armorel castle in Wrexham, Wales and Emeraude Chalet in Switzerland. Shock looks went all around the room, that is very generous of you lord Black said Harry. Ok that is out of the way we can do Hermione’s, I offer 20,000,000 G along with 10% of Stacey potion farm as the bride price said Harold.I offer 10,000,000 G along with Moors manor in Chelsea along with her property dowry of Roslyn Hall in Shropshire, England and Saphir Chalet in Switzerland, along with her money dowry of 30,000,000 G.I will set her up for an account of 50,000,000 which will refill every year and pay for her mastery 's.Harold and Arcturus signs with James and Andromeda as witness(s). Now what about Polaris Black asked Harry, I will get in contact with her and we can do it at a later date.Just then a goblin rushed in the office, heir Potter your wanted at St.Mungo’s there was an attack on Malfoy manor, Harry rushes out of the door to the exit of the bank on his way to St.Mungo’s with everybody right behind them.

St.Mungo’s  
The waiting room is packed with people waiting for news on the Malfoys. Mr. Potter said healer Fawcett, your wife and her babies are just fine, wait babies, yes she is pregnant with quintuplets.Harry and everybody else was shocked by this, thank you healer is there any other news on my in laws.They are still in surgery said healer Fawcett, he just nodded and the healer went back inside the surgery wing. So son I will be a grandfather 5 times over said James, I know dad and hopefully Potter line will never get this close to extinction again. About 30 minutes later another healer came out and spoke to Harry and Abraxas who was able to defeat his attackers. Lord Malfoy, yes said Abraxas how my son and daughter in law, they had a very dark curse cased on them and they were bleeding heavy and we could not stop it, they passed a few minutes ago he announced to the room. Cries of no could be heard, the girls Andromeda,Melania,Cassiopeia,Violetta, Lucreatia,Irma,Hester,Lysander,Hermione,Eleanor,Alicia and Lucius sisters were crying up a storm while the men were irate.You can go and see the bodies if you wish said the healer and Abraxas nodded to num to do anything.Harry knows that Draconica will be devastated to know that her parents are gone but he will be here for here. Anything that she needs he will get it for her and anything she ask he will do for her said Harold. When she wakes up he will be right there close by her.  
Reviews?


End file.
